callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonah Thorpe
'''Jonah Thorpe '''was an IRA agent and a minor antagonist in Call of Duty 9. He is the main villain in the levels By Strength and Guile and Got Their Hands Tied. Biography Pre-Call of the Duty 9 Little information is known about Jonah's early years except that he was raised by two Irish nationalists. Jonah's parents were killed during one of the many shootings during the Troubles, and this drove him to continue their legacy in the IRA. Jonah was skilled at negotiation with arms dealers, and many deals with the Libyans and South Africans were conduction by him. Using this skill he became the second-in-command of the IRA. Eventually, he negotiated with Titanium Shipping for new advanced weapons. Using these the IRA made the new conflict more deadly than ever before. Calm Before the Storm DLC Jonah's actions did not go unnoticed. MI6 discovered Jonah was to meet with Titanium Shipping members in Lisbon, Portugal. An SBS team consisting of Lt. Andrew Hanover, Sgt. William Thomas, and Cpl. Mark Johnson, along with two other SAS teams, were sent to capture the arms dealers at the meeting. The capture went awry when SAS Captain Grant, bribed by Titanium Shipping, led the teams into a trap. The SBS team escaped, though they were now under attack from Grant's SAS team, Lisbon Police, Jonah's nationalists, and a PMC working for Titanium Shipping. While Hanover and Johnson held off attacks, Thomas managed to collect several important documents belonging to Jonah. After escaping, Thomas handed these documents over to MI6, who had located Jonah's command base in Ireland. Call of Duty 9 Hanover, Thomas, and Johnson infiltrated the mountainous base, stealing a truck belonging to a convoy. Thomas then detonationed numerous explosives around the base, causing the IRA to panic. More SBS members attacked the base, and during the chaos the three get access inside the main command post. After dispatching numerous IRA gunmen, the three discover that Jonah had fled, but had left behind more important documents. The SBS then escaped the base and headed back to Britain. After decoding the papers, they discovered that Jonah was located in a castle in the Middle East. An American ISA team whose members were codenamed Revere, Hops, Keeper, and Spartan, was located nearby and were sent to capture Jonah. After fighting off PRME loyal to Jonah, the ISA led several companies of the US Army and attacked the castle. The ISA team made it to a tower overlooking the entire castle and discovered Jonah's dead body next to two dead Russian gunmen. An investigation discovered that the gunmen were working for a Russian mobster namd Yuri. Further information revealed that Yuri was for working for Titanium Shipping, and had sent some gunmen to murder Jonah in order to keep the information he had secret. Trivia *The intelligence for the DLC mission The Earthquake revealed that Jonah is around 6 feet tall and has a medium build. *Jonah is the announce for the IRA in multiplayer. *A drawn picture of Jonah can be found in several multiplayer maps. Category:Call of Duty 9 Category:Characters Category:Enemies